Eyeball Ruby (Cartoon Parody)
Eyeball Ruby is a major antagonist in Cartoon Parody. She is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Ruby Squad. Appearence Personality Eyeball Ruby seems to be the most invested in the mission to track Jasper and is well-informed about her. She is stoic, rarely speaking before "Back to the Moon", though occasionally appearing to be trepidatious and anxious. She appears to be intimidating and treacherous, but is also quite appreciative and polite when thanking the Crystal Gems for their cooperation. Despite her tough exterior, upon meeting her hero Jasper (really a disguised Amethyst) she was struck with awe and showed an almost fangirl-like zeal. Like the other Rubies, Eyeball is very insensitive and obtuse in recognizing trickery, being easily fooled by disguises or lies. However, she is the only one to be naturally suspicious of Ruby when Ruby kept interacting friendly with Sapphire during their baseball game, eyeing them with an uncomfortable expression. Humorously, she also suspected Leggy, watching her when she was cheerfully standing next to Lapis Lazuli. Even over her own captain, she is the most experienced in Gem history, the only one to remember the location of the diamond base on the moon and explaining the history of the Moon Base and Pink Diamond. This is partially due to being the oldest of the Rubies and having fought in the war. She also seems to be quite insecure about her relationships, as shown when Ruby and Sapphire were talking to each other in Hit The Diamond. As they chatted, Eyeball watched them with a sad look on her face. Another example was when Amethyst as Jasper placed Doc onto her lap when they were heading to the Moon Base, which caused Eyeball to cry. She is also ruthless, vengeful and manipulative, as she is shown stealing Steven's healing powers and finally revive Aquamarine. Role Eyeball first appears in "The Trial", in the Homeworld through unknown means after floating through space for so long (likely picked up by Navy who got their ship back). She tells the Diamonds what she knows about Rose Quartz (Steven), and appears as a witness during the trial. At the trial, Eyeball tells the court how Steven said he had Rose's shield and all of her other powers, making Steven appear more guilty. Later in "Bluebird", after Steven arrives at the party and Amethysts asks Steven to introduce Bluebird to himself, Steven feels threatened and believes that Bluebird is a fusion of Eyeball and Aquamarine. Over the next few days, Steven believes that Bluebird is going to harm the gems and Greg, but it turns out that Bluebird was actually hanging out with them. Eventually, Steven goes outside the next morning and discovers that Bluebird is about to drop Greg. Bluebird reveals to Steven that they were cast to Earth to get revenge on Steven as they unfuse and reveal themselves, much to Steven's shock, who reveals that Eyeball Ruby actually steals his healing powers to revive Aquamarine. Eyeball uses a chisel to threaten to kill Greg as Aquamarine threatens Steven, but Greg snatches the chisel from her and cuts his hair off with Steven saving him and telling Greg to get inside. Eyeball and Aquamarine struggle to fuse as Steven fights them, but they are to fuse again and before Bluebird can destroy Steven, Alexandrite shows up and stomps Bluebird, poofing both Eyeball Ruby and Aquamarine for good, thus giving the healing powers back to Steven. Quotes Gallery Cartoon Parody - Aquamarine and the other villains.png Aquamarine_and_Eyrball_Ruby_23.png Trivia *Her actions in "Bluebird" arguably make her the second most evil villain in the series to date, after her cohort Aquamarine. Category:Cartoon Parody Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Wrath Embodiment Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Vengeful Category:Incompetent Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Evil Category:Elementals Category:Genderless Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Delusional Category:Weaklings Category:Humanoids Category:Disney Villains